Stop The Wedding!
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: "Stop The Wedding." That voice. Is that- no it can't be. That'll be impossible... Right? I slowly started looking up and these brown eyes met with mines. "Austin Monica Moon."
1. Chapter 1

**"You know you can't do this ally. You're still in love with-" {no I'm not.}. "Stop lying to yourself." {I'm not.} "Ally." {I'm over him ok. Now stop talking mind} "Ugh why did you have to be a goodie two shoes? Fine, fine. Bye" {Thank you.} **

**After that weird talk with my mind I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on some light make up, my hair was in a nice and neat bun and I was wearing a long strapless white dress. Yup, I'm getting marry today. I know it's a important day for a girl. She should be happy, excited, anxious to get marry well... That's the opponent of me. This is actually my second time getting marry well that's if you count the first one cause it was just a playful marriage. Me &amp; the guy were 15 years old and well we were in love. But that all ended and that's a story I don't wish to mention. **

**"Ally, everyone is here. Are you ready sweet heart?" My mom said as she walked into the room with a big smile on her face. **

**"Of course mom. Um where's dad?" I asked faking a smile. **

**"He should be here in abou-" My dad walked in.**

**"Now" my mom said looking at him and smiling. "Lester, why do you have some cupcake frosting on your lips?" **

**"Uh um. Well you see.. " I laughed. Whenever my dad is nervous he eats, a lot. His only daughter is getting marry today of course he's nervous. "Just get ready to take Ally. Good luck baby girl." My mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then leaving my room with just me and my dad.**

**"Ready?" My dad said as I gave one of my bestest fake smile. Wow I must be a good actress. Outside of me, you can see a happy and excited girl but inside there's a little girl screaming asking for help.**

**"Do you Dallas Anthony Stewart, take Allyson Marie Dawson to be your beloved wife? To love and be with her through hard and good times?" **

**Dallas looked at me and gave me a smirk. **

**"I do."**

**The priest turned to me.**

**"Do you Allyson Marie Dawson, take Dallas Anthony Stewart to be your beloved husband? To love and be with through hard and good times?"**

**I was about to open up my mouth but nothing came out. I was just looking at the floor hoping a miracle can get me out of here. **

**I just can't marry someone who I don't love!**

**If only- No Ally. Shut up. Don't think about him. **

**I was about to say something when I heard a voice behind me. **

**"Stop the wedding!"**

**That voice. Is that- no it can't be. That'll be impossible... Right?**

**I can feel everyone turning around of course to see who the voice is from. I just kept looking at the ground.**

**"Why are you stopping this wedding son?" The priest asked looking at the person.**

**I then started hearing footsteps walking closer to us. **

**"She can't marry him. She's not in love with him and according to the word of The Lord, you can only marry the person you love with all your heart." He said walking up to Dallas. I didn't want to look up yet but I felt his presence next to me.**

**"I'm sorry Dallas." He said **

**"You little mother fu- " Dallas started to say and about to punch this guy before The priest stopped him.**

**"Please respect the lords house. What is your name son?"**

**I slowly started looking up and these brown eyes met with mines.**

**"Austin Monica Moon."**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally's P.O.V_

**"Ahhhh this week is gonna be so cool! We have to get your wedding dress, your cake, a suit for the fiancée, Ahhh I'm so excited." Melanie, one of my best friends said as she started jumping up and down my bed.**

**I giggled. "Yeah yeah but relax."**

**She laughed. "No promises. But omgg you're marrying DALLAS ANTHONY STEWART, the richest guy ever with a huge company! That is huge. You are really lucky."**

**I fake smiled and then started putting my hair in a messy bun. "Yeah. So lucky."**

**"So did you meet Dallas man of honor yet?"**

**"Nope. The guy is coming over for the pool party." I said getting up and getting Melanie off of my bed. "Let's go before we're late." **

**"Ok, ok, ok." Melanie said as she got off, took my keys and pulled me out of the room. Well someone is excited.**

_**Page break...**_

**"Omggg Dallas your pool party is totally awesome!" Melanie said as she took a drink of her water.**

**"The best for my Alls." Dallas said as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled. **

**"Aw, thanks baby. So what time is the man of honor coming?" **

**He checked his watch. "He should be here by now. Let me go call him. Excuse me."**

**"Oh my Gosh! He is so sweet!" Melanie said loudly.**

**I giggled. "Yeah. He's awesome." I said then taking a sip of my 3rd sex on the beach drink.**

**"Woah Alls be careful. Wouldn't want you drunk. Remember what happened last time." Mel reminded me.**

**"I'll be fine. Lets just have fun." Then my favorite song "I'm sexy and I know it" came on. I saw Dallas and quickly pulled him out to dance. **

_**Three Hours Later...**_

**" , your friend is here. He's in the living room." Dallas' butler Peter said then leaving.**

**"Be right back Hun. " he said planting a rough kiss on my lips and then leaving.**

**"What he said?!" I said a bit loud and drunk.**

**"I don't know. I think it was to keep having fun" Mel said drunk as well. Then out of nowhere she started kissing some random stranger. **

**"Ok ill be right back." I shouted at Mel while walking over to the bar getting another drink but then out of nowhere I started feeling my legs weak like if they're about to fall off. I was keeping my balance until Andre, a huge guy, knocked me over and into the pool. **

**"A-Ahhh H-h-helpppp!" I said starting to drown but the lifeguards were on their break and everyone was too drunk to notice me.**

**I felt myself sinking even more. The last thing I heard was Dallas voice saying my name and then a slash.**

**_Page Break..._**

**"Babe wake up. Wake up!" I could hear Dallas voice while feeling some shaking. I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes were looking at Dallas' dark blackish eyes. **

**"What happened?" I said softly.**

**"You were drowning but luckily my buddy here saved you." Dallas said patting someone next to him. I slowly turned to look at this person. My eyes were looking at these light chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes. They were my addiction, my fear and my past. **

**"A-Austin?" I said before everything turned black again. Oh boy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! So first of all I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews :) You guys are awesome! So thank you :D Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**"Are you sure you're okay Alls?" Dallas said as he was holding my hand, he always knew my fear for hospitals. **

**"Yes. Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. "When am I getting out of this hospital? It's creepy." **

**"Hopefully today." He said then planting a soft kiss on my lips.**

**"Um am I interrupting?" Me &amp; Dallas heard as we lean away &amp; looked at the person.**

**Dallas smiled &amp; did this handshake with no other then Austin Monica Moon. "Never buddy. Hey, thanks for saving Alls. I have no idea what I would do if something happens to her." **

**Austin looked at me &amp; I could feel the awkwardness of the situation.**

**"It's was nothing. I'm glad your f-f. Your f-f-f." Dallas cut him by saying "fiancée?" **

**"Yeah...that. That shes okay." He said sadly for some reason.**

**"Well I gotta talk to the doctors so take care of My Alls while I'm away buddy." Dallas said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek &amp; a handshake to Austin.**

**It was only me &amp; my past in the room. We were both quiet. Neither of us wanted to even look at each other, we both just looked at the floor. **

**"How you been Ally? It's been a long time." Austin said nervously as I looked up at him. **

**He still looks the same just that now he's a bit taller and it looks like he has been working out a lot. **

**"Good. And yes it's been a long time." I said softly then looking at the floor again.**

**Austin sighed.**

**"Please don't tell me you're still mad about what happened."**

**Just ignore him Ally. Just ignore him. **

**"Ally at least look at me!" **

**Ignore him... Ignore him.**

**"Ally, we were teenagers. Our relationship was just a fantasy. It wasn't real, we were just doing stupid things. It was all stupid."**

**"OUR RELATIONSHIP WASN'T ANYTHING STUPID AUSTIN! " I said shouting, with some tears coming out of my eyes. **

**"I actually loved you... I actually thought you were the one." **

**"Ally-" **

**"DON'T ALLY ME! You meant everything to me and I surely meant nothing to you. " I said glancing at him. **

**He was silent. He didn't say anything but I could see some Tears falling.**

**"Hey Alls, you can leave today" Dallas said as he entered but then he saw mine and Austin's face. "Is everything okay?"**

**I faked my best smile. "We're just crying because I'm getting married to the best boyfriend and best friend ever." **

**Dallas smiled. "Aw thats so sweet." He said hugging us. "My Bestfriend/ best man &amp; fiancee together with me. This week is going to be awesome." **

**"Totally." Me &amp; Austin managed to say but we both knew this week was going to be a long week. Well at least Austin isn't gonna be close to me 24/7. **

**"Hey Alls, Austin is going to be staying with us at the beach house. He wanted to stay at a hotel but I said no. There's enough rooms at the beach house so why not stay. And since I have some unfinished business I gotta do at Work, he's going to be me for the week, well not on wedding day thou. " Dallas said laughing. **

**Austin gave a nervous chuckles and as for me well...**

**Kill me now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy! So omgg you guys are awesome. Thanks for your reviews and follows &amp; since I'm so grateful, today's episode is much longer so yay! Enjoy :) **

* * *

**"And here's where you're going to be sleeping. If anything, just ask Maria and if she's not here then me but please don't come to me." I said as I was about to walk away.**

**"Alls-" Austin started to say before I cut him off.**

**"Don't call me Alls. I'm Allyson to you." I said without even looking at him &amp; leaving.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**"That dress looks so beautiful Mel!" I said excited as I looked at Mel wearing a light pink strapless dress. It looked so amazing on her.**

**"I know! I love it! Thanks again for choosing me as your maid of honor, it's such an honor." Mel said giggling. **

**"It's no problem, you been my Bestfriend since I came to NY. Of course I was gonna choose you-**

**"Hey sorry I'm late. Someone didn't wake me up to tell me We were gonna pick out the suit today." Austin said as he glance at me. **

**"Sorry, i forgot you existed." I said coldly as I turned to look at Melanie.**

**"Hi, I-I-I'm Melanie." Mel said nervously. What? Mel never gets nervous unless... She likes a guy! Melanie likes Austin?!**

**"Hey Im Austin." He said smirking as he smiled his one million dollar smile. Oh boy, this isn't gonna end well.**

* * *

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

**So here I am in NY for my best friend's wedding which I am the best man and I find out he's marrying my ex. Yup, the world is such a small place.**

**" . . Wake up." I felt someone saying to me as they tried shaking me. Suddenly I wake up and see Maria, one of Dallas maids.**

**"Yes? " I said as I was stretching.**

**"What are you doing here sir? You're suppose to be with buying your suit.**

**Shit! I totally forgot and Ally was suppose to wake me up but she didn't! She is so gonna pay for this.**

**"Can you please call a cab and tell him the direction to the store? I'm gonna get ready." I said jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. You wanna play that game Dawson, bring it on.**

**As I paid the driver, I looked at the store we were going to get my suit. Man, the store is HUGE! It's all silver and you can see that the doors' are even made out of gold. It's might not have the color gold but its gold alright.**

**As I walked in, two women greeted me.**

**"Hi welcome to LaLaLa. How may I help you handsome. " she said with a wink. I knew she was flirting with me but I wasn't interested. I just wanted this week to be over so I could go back to Miami and work on my singing career I been trying to work for over 5 years. Hey, don't judge. It's hard looking for someone to sign me on their label. **

**"Hey, I'm looking for Ally Dawson, short girl, brunette hair."**

**"Ah, yes. You must be the groom. You are so lucky, she is beautiful and lovely." She said blushing a bit. I'm guessing she's shy cause since she thinks I'm getting marry and she just flirted with me. Woah, hold up! Groom?! **

**"Actually I'm not the groom. I'm the best man. Um do you know where she is?"**

**"To your left over there oh and here. Good luck best man." She said winking and giving me a paper with her number on it. Well ok? **

**"I know! I love it! Thanks again for choosing me as your maid of honor, it's such an honor." **

**Maid of honor? Huh, this should be fun. As I went in this big room I see Ally with this other girl. She had black wavy hair, and was wearing a light pink dress. This should be fun. **

**"It's no problem, you been my Bestfriend since I came to NY. Of course I was gonna choose you-" I cut Ally off. Haha! **

**"Hey sorry I'm late. Someone didn't wake me up to tell me We were gonna pick out the suit today." I said As I glance at her. **

**"Sorry I forgot you existed." Ally said rather harshly and coldly. This ugh! **

**"Hi, I-I-I'm Melanie" I looked at Melanie and she gave me this cute little smile and completely changed my day. **

**"Hey I'm Austin." I said with a smirk and flashing my one million dollar smile that got every girl going crazy for me, especially Ally.**

**Melanie smiled back as I quickly gave a quick look at Ally. She was staring at Melanie as if she was going to kill her. Damn... **

**"You have a beautiful smile." I said while Melanie started blushing.**

**"OK Guys... Lets get shopping before its 1 cause I got a bunch of things to do." Ally said glancing at Melanie. **

**I wonder what's going on with Ally...**

* * *

_Ally's P.O.V_

**"Okay so I'm taking this dress then." Melanie said smiling.**

**"Yeah you totally should. You look amazing in it." Austin said winking and making melanie blush. Gross! **

**"Let's just go." I said rolling my eyes &amp; walking over to the cash register to pay for the dress. **

**"That'll be $350 please." The store owner said as I hand over my credit card Dallas gave me to pay anything for the wedding, there must be over 1 million dollars in it. Not even kidding around. **

**"Here you go &amp; have a nice day."**

**I was about to get it when Jorge, a butler but I consider him as one of my friends, took it off of my hand. **

**"Yo lo tengo Señorita Ally. (I got it miss Ally.)"**

**" Muchas Gracias Jorge. (Thank you very much Jorge)." I said as he walked outside with the bag. **

**"Who's that?" Blondie- ah I mean Austin said as he took out his phone and started texting someone.**

**"Oh that's Ally's butler Jorge. But he like a very close friend of ours." Melanie said a she admirer Austin. Once again, gross!**

**"So when we getting my suit Allyson?" Austin said smirking at me. Ugh I hate that name but its better that he calls me that then "Alls" the nickname he made up for me. **

**"Soon Moon. Just relax your balls and lets go to Starbucks, I'm hungry." I Said bossy as I started heading out. **

**I heard Austin whisper something to Melanie and she respond but at this point I didn't care anymore.**

* * *

_Austins P.O.V_

**"Soon relax your balls and lets go to Starbucks, I'm hungry." Allyson Marie Dawson said?! Ally's rude? What happened to I love love and the world Ally. The one who was nice to people. The one who forgave and loved? **

**"Is she always this bossy?" I asked Mel as I saw Ally starting to walk outside.**

**"Not really. She must be on her period, girls supposedly Best friend." Melanie said rolling her eyes and giving a small laugh. I even started laughing. **

**As we got outside, there was a huge limo waiting for us. You could tell that I was shocked that Ally &amp; Mel started laughing because of my face expression. **

**"We're r-r-riding in THIS?!" I said shocked. **

**"Duh. And this is just one of Dallas smallest limo." Mel said as she got in with Ally.**

**Even I wanna marry Dallas now... No homo.**

**"So Austin, where do you live?" Melanie asked me with a kind smile.**

**"Miami but since Dallas asked me to be his best man at his wedding well, here I am."**

**"Funny, Ally use to live in Miami too before moving to NY. Did you guys know each other or did y'all just meet?" I looked at Ally who seem to have fear in her eyes. Does she not want Mel to find out we use to date? **

**"Nah. I been busy with so many girls that I must have not notice Allyson." I said a bit harshly but hey, I'm trying to save her ass here.**

**"Oh okay." Melanie said a she looked out the window. I look towards Ally and she smiled at me. **

**"Thank you." She mouths while smiling. Wow, that smile. Same smile since we were young. The smile I fell for a long time ago. Snap out of it Austin! **

**I smiled back and mouth "no problem." **

**Okay, today has been weird.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**We been out all day looking for my suit but we just haven't found the right one for me yet. Hey don't get me wrong, the ones I tried out were good and... Colorful but they just weren't me. They were so fancy that even my shoes looked old compare to them. **

**"Hey Austin, thanks for the save earlier." I heard right before I enter my room. I turned around and see the one and only Allyson Dawson. **

**"It was whatever. Although I do want to know why you just didn't tell Mel the truth." I asked curiously. **

**"Dont worry about it. I actually also came to tell you I'm sorry and that hopefully we can be friends. The past is in the past and hey you're my fiancée best man, we should at least try to get along." Ally said with her amazing smile. **

**"Alright Allyson. We're friends then." I said then laughing since I knew how much Ally hated when someone called her Allyson.**

**"Please call me Ally. I hate Allyson." She said with a giggle. **

**I smiled remembering how much memories Ally's giggle gave me. **

**"We'll Moon off to bed. Tomorrow we gotta get that suit we couldn't buy today since someone was very picky." Ally said as she gave me a grin.**

**"Hey it's not my fault I don't like fancy And colorful suits. How about if we take a private jet to go to Miami. I know so many stores there plus I'm sure ill find my suit." **

**I know Ally might not be okay with this but I wanted to give it a shot. **

**I looked at Ally but she just looked at the ground, with a worried face on. **

**"You know just forge-" **

**Ally interrupted me.**

**"I think that's a great idea. I'm sure Dallas can let us use one of his private jets and we should be coming back around 7 before Dinner. So meet me downstairs at 9Am."**

**"Okay Dawson." I said smiling And shocked at her respond. **

**She smiled back.**

**"Night Moon." She said before walking away and leaving me by myself. **

**What a day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy guys! New episode yayy :) So enjoy oh and thanks for your wonderful reviews. You guys Rock 5 **

* * *

**"I can't forget about him Trish! I love Austin" **

**"Ally forget about him, he moved on. He has his older woman now. He's not even worth it." **

**"Well he is to me. I did the worst mistake in letting him go, Now Im getting him back." I said as I walked inside his apartment and started looking for him.**

**"Austin?" I started saying as I kept looking for him then suddenly I hear something that made me froze.**

**"Oh baby keep doing that." **

**What the...**

**As I followed the noise, I reach to Austin's bedroom. The door was closed and I was afraid to go in.**

**"Austin?" I said softly before going inside and seeing Austin having sex with a girl. **

**"Oh my god." I said in shock and with tears coming out of my eye. As I was leaving I heard someone calling my name but I ignore it. But then...**

**"Ally." Austin said as he grabbed my arm and made me face him. **

**"Alls what are you doing here?"**

**"I came to talk to you but I see you're busy." I said trying to be strong.**

**He sighed.**

**"Ally. I changed. You have to go. You have to move o-"**

**"But I love you. I truly do Austin." I said sobbing a bit,**

**"I have someone else Ally. Just like you had someone else."**

**Suddenly his little angel face turned to this mean, devil face. **

**"Leave! I never want to see you again you ugly bitch!"**

**My tears started coming out more and more. **

**"Austin. No please! I love you!"**

**"Whatever" he said and locked me outside his door.**

**"Austin please! Austin!" I shouted hitting the door. **

**"Don't leave me." I said in a whisper**

**"Ally... Ally...Ally." I felt someone say as they were shaking me. Suddenly I woke up.**

**"Hey babe. You okay? You were shouting &amp; you're crying." Dallas said as he wiped my tears away.**

**"Yeah I'm okay. Just a nightmare. Um what time is it?" **

**"8:30. Are You still going to Miami with Austin?" **

**"Yeah. By the way, what are you doing in my room young man?" I said giving him a smirk. **

**"Just wanted to give my baby a kiss before work." He said as he kissed him roughly. His kisses were always rough but maybe it was because I was his first girlfriend/ first kiss so he didn't know how to kiss. He started laying me down gently in my bed as I feel his hand going up to my bra. I quickly pulled away and gave a awkward smile.**

**"Um I gotta get ready. Ill see you later." I said as I got up. **

**Dallas smiled but I knew he was faking it. **

**"Okay. Bye babe." He said as he gave me a quick kiss and left. **

**Poor Dallas.**

* * *

_Page Break_

_Austin's P.O.V_

**It's 9:10 and Ally still isn't here. She should be coming right ? Or maybe she stood me up? Nah I don't think she would. Or would she? Ugh this was bad idea. I shouldn't have eve-**

**"Hey Austin." I heard a soft voice say to me. I turned around and see Ally. **

**"Hey Ally, I thought you-"**

**"Wasn't coming. Hey, we gotta get you that suit one way or another." Ally said smiling as she started walking to the balcony. Time to go back to Miami.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**"Oh my gosh! How is that even possible." Ally said laughing causing me to smile. **

**"It is. I had to do it to get Jimmy Starr to listen to my cd."**

**"But dressing as a maid and even wearing a wig and disguise. Oh god Im done with You. Did he even listen to the song?"**

**I frowned.**

**"Unfortunately no but hey, I still got time." **

**" , Ms. Dawson, were going to land soon. Get ready, oh and welcome to Miami." One of the plane attendee said as he left. I looked at Ally and she was looking at the ground with a serious face. **

**"Ally?"**

**She looked up and gave a smile but I knew it was fake.**

**"Alls I know you and you don't have to fake a smile." I said seriously.**

**She sighed. **

**"We're back in Miami Austin." She looked out the window and back to me. "I thought I would never be here again... Well that was my plan. To never ever return to Miami."**

**She looked like she was going to cry but I knew she was holding it in. I'm not a sucker for those cry but something about Ally, made me feel bad. Maybe the guilt? All I knew was that I hugged her. Yup, I hugged Ally and I hugged her tight and I felt a warm spot in my... Heart? What's going with me?**

* * *

_Ally's P.O.V_

**" , Ms. Dawson, were going to land soon. Get ready, oh and welcome to Miami." One of the plane attendee said as he left. Miami? We're in Miami? **

**I looked at the ground with a serious face and repeating the same sentence in my head. 'Im in Miami.' Suddently I heard a voice. **

**"Ally." Oh god Austin! I looked up and did my best fake smile. I got this...**

**"Alls I know you and you don't have to fake a smile." Austin said seriously. Okay, maybe I don't got this...**

**I sighed. **

**"We're back in Miami Austin." **

**I looked out the window and then back to Austin.**

**"I thought I would never be here again... Well that was my plan. To never ever return to Miami." I tried my best to hold in my tears but I knew they were going to burst out. I was about to get up and run to the bathroom but suddenly I felt some strong arms hugging me. Austin Monica Moon was hugging me? It felt weird but somehow, touching. His hug was tight so I hugged him back letting out all the tears I hold in for these past years.**

**"You're awesome Alls." Austin whispered in my ear. **

**"Am I really Austin?" I said whispering back wanting to bring back the past. **

**"Yeah you are. You're smart, amazing, lovely And...And you're beauitiful Ally." He said as I let go of the hug looking at him confused.**

**"You are really beautiful Ally. Beautiful as a diamond." Austin said looking straight at me. **

**I looked at the ground trying to avoid the awkwardness but suddenly Austin lifted up my head and we were so close to each other. **

**"I-I" I wanted to say something but nothing came out. **

**"Hi Sorry to interrupt but were here. You may get off as soon as you want. Oh and no worries well be waiting here until you want." The flight attendant said as he then walked away. **

**"Let's go." Austin said as he gave me a smile, got up And went to the exit. **

**Woah.**

* * *

_Page Break_

_Austin's P.O.V_

**It's been 3 hours since Ally and me got here and we still haven't found the perfect suit for me. Well we weren't even looking honestly. We been to so many stores but more like music stores other than a clothe store. It's been so fun! I like hanging out with Ally and thankfully whatever happened earlier didn't affect anything... I don't even know why I did that but I did it.**

**"Hey there's a store. Lets get you a suit. " ally said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the store. Wow I actually felt... Sparks? **

**"Hi welcome to Chauca's wedding store. My name is Mindy. How may I help you." A blonde lady greeted.**

**"Hi. We're looking for a suit for a wedding." Ally said smiling at me.**

**"Ah. Is it your wedding miss?" She asked Ally.**

**"Yes." Ally responded nicely.**

**"Very well. I got 5 top suits for the dear gentlemen. This is going to be so fun." She said as she pulled me &amp; Austin to the dressing room." Oh God someone help me.**

* * *

_Page Break _

**I only tried on four suits and none of them made me feel like myself. The first one was green with a yellow collar shirt and a green tie. I love yellow but it wasn't my style. Then the second suit was all polka dots so that was a no. The third suit was more normal. It was blue with black but it was too boring. Then the fourth one was better than the other but it was broken in the bottom so now there is only one left and I'm trying it right now. **

**"Austin you ready? I wanna see!" I heard Ally scream from outside. **

**I looked at myself at the mirror And smiled. This one is The one. **

**I went outside and saw the look in ally's face. She loves it too.**

**"Wow. You look great Austin." She said smiling.**

**I looked at the lady who was helping us and gave her a nod. **

**"So you're taking it then." She said.**

**"Yes we are. Thank you for your time Miss." Ally said sweetly. Of course she's always sweet to people.**

**"Wait a minute. We got a beautiful white dress for the bride. Brand new and never seen before. Would you like to try it on?" **

**I knew Ally wanted too but she doesn't like bothering. Before she could say anything I said "yes she would love too." **

**Ally looked at me smiling.**

**"Alright." The lady said as left. **

**"Austin, what are you doing? We just came to get your suit." Ally said looking at me seriously.**

**"Hey, it's nothing wrong in trying on a dress especially if you haven't bought yours yet." I said giving her a wink. **

**Okay? Why did I do that? **

**I quickly looked away but then back at Ally and saw that she was blushing. **

**I chuckled. **

**" did I just make Allyson Marie Dawson blush?" I asked pretending to be in shock.**

**"No!" She said looking at the ground still blushing. **

**Lol, how cute.**

**"Here's the dress. You go in &amp; you stay out. Lets go." The lady said as she took Ally inside the dressing room. Well this should be fun.**

* * *

_Minutes Later_

**"Come on Alls. Come out." I said still waiting for Ally. **

**"I look weird!" She yelled back.**

**"Oh come on. I'm sure you look great. Now come out or ill go in." I said whe getting a glare from the employee.**

**"Ugh fine!" She yelled back before coming out.**

**I was looking at the ground until I saw these glass slippers high heels. Then I looked up and my eyes was looking at a princess.**

**"How do I look?" Ally said biting her lower lip.**

**She was wearing a strapless, white dress with little diamonds on it showing her curves perfectly. She looked like a princess.**

**"Shocked huh?" The employee said bothering me but I didn't care. All I did was nod.**

**"Wow Ally. Yo-yo-You look amazing." **

**She smiled. **

**"Thanks Austin."**

**"So will you be taking the suit &amp; dress?" The lady asked.**

**"The suit yes. The dress n-" I cut her off. **

**"We're taking both." **

**"Very well. Miss when you're ready just send the dress to the front and well have it ready and with the suit. Oh and you two will look Amazing at your wedding. Excuse me." **

**"Did she just say that we're the bride and I groom?" I asked.**

**"She did but anyways, Austin why did you make me get the dress?"**

**"Ally you look beautiful in it. And I know you like it so why don't you just get it?" I asked confused **

**"I just don't see me beautiful in it." She said looking down.**

**I got up, went up to her And did the same thing I did back at the plane; I lifted her head up so we would be face to face.**

**"Well you do look beautiful. I wish you could see it just like I see it. No matter what you wear, you're always looking beautiful Ally." I said now looking at her straight in the eye.**

**"That's not what you said when you broke my heart. " she said looking down again. **

**I didn't think twice. I hold her hand as she looked up on me.**

**"Well that was one huge mistake I did. But breaking up with you was the worst mistake I ever did because I lost myself in the making." **

**I knew what I was doing and this was wrong but I had to do it. **

**"There's something I wanted to tell you in such a long time and here's my chance. "**

**Here it goes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Omgg you guys are seriously amazing &amp; your reviews totally make my day so Thank you :) And before we start, I been getting messages asking if I'm the writer in YouTube named ZacEfronNum1Lover and the answer is yes. Many might know my popular stories like "Just a Bet Raura Story" or "The Mute Freak" and many other stories :D Anyways, enjoy oh and please review :]_**

* * *

**"Ally, I-" I was about to finish my sentence when Dallas appeared. Dallas?**

**"Hey guys!" He said as he ran up to us. Ally quickly let go of my hand and gave the best smile she had.**

**"Dallas, baby, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.**

**"I got out if work early &amp; decided to come to Miami. Luckily I got a GPS in your phone or else I wouldn't have found you guys." He said as he took a look at Ally &amp; by the look in his face, he wasn't impressed.**

**"So your buying that dress?" He said in a mad tone. What's his problem? **

**"Actually ye-" ally said smiling before she was cut off.**

**"I don't like it. Lets find you something back at home. Miami has the cheapest most ugliest dresses ever." He said as Ally had a sad face.**

**"Yeah." She said softly as Dallas went up to me smiling. **

**"My man, you found your suit yet? Cause if not, we can buy a way better one in NY."He said as we did our handshake.**

**"Yeah we're buying right now and nah man I like my suit. I'm keeping it." I snapped at Dallas. I know I shouldn't have but the way he treated Ally I didn't like.**

**"Alright lets go. And Alls take that stupid dress off." He said before taking a call and walking towards the cashier. **

**The attendant came over and frowned. Overhearing everything. **

**"I'm going to take the dress off and I'm sorry but were only taking the suit." She said with a soft voice, leaving to the dressing room.**

**"You must be the best man huh?" **

**I nodded.**

**"Yeah. The other idiot is the groom." I said angrily.**

**"I actually thought you were the groom. The way you two looked at each other... I never seen it before. I thought it was love but I'm guessing it wasn't unless... You two do live each other."**

**I chuckled.**

**"We're starting to be friends again, that'll be impossible." **

**"Is it?" She said with a smirk, leaving me alone. Today has officially been the craziest day ever.**

* * *

_**Page Break**_

_**At New York**_

**Ever since we got back from Miami, Ally been avoiding me. She didn't even eat dinner. Is she mad at me? Right now I'm laying in my bed, wide awake at 2am. I just can't sleep. I wanna know what's wrong with Ally.**

**I got up and put on my slippers walking over to my door. This might be crazy and insane but I need to talk to Ally. **

**I opened the door and checked Both ways to see if anyone was there. The coast is clear. I started walking slowly first passing Maria's and her daughter Caasidys bedrooms and thankfully their doors were closed. Then I passed thru the butlers room &amp; man, that guy can snore. Finally I was outside of Dallas bedroom, which was next to Ally's bedroom. Before crossing it I started hearing things. I heard ... Moans? **

**"Oh oh." I started hearing coming from a girl voice. Ally is having sex with Dallas?**

**I quickly went passed Dallas room and quietly went inside Ally's room and there she was. Sleeping as an angel. **

**Wait, if Ally's here then... Who's at Dallas room?**

**"Austin... Austin." I looked at Ally &amp; smiled. She was still asleep but saying my name with a smile on her face. **

**"Austin... I... I." Ally started saying but then she whispered something so quietly that not even I heard. **

**I quietly sat next to her. Wow she still looks beautiful sleeping. **

**Suddenly I saw Ally's eyes opening slowly and then boom! I quickly covered her mouth before she could scream.**

**"Austin what are you doing here?" She said mumbling. I let go and let her calm down a bit.**

**"What are you doing here?!" She said a bit loudly. Ok that didn't work.**

**"Ally, shhh. You're going to wake up everyone." I whispered **

**"What are you doing here Austin?" She whispered.**

**"I want to know why you're mad at me. Did i do something wrong?"**

**"I'm not mad at you. I'm just tired." **

**"Alls."**

**"I'm okay Austin. Really."**

**I sighed. **

**"Okay. I better head back to bed then." I said pretending to yawn.**

**"Goodnight Austin." Ally said opening her arms for a hug.**

**I know I shouldn't be doing this but I had to get this feeling straight. I went up to her and gave her a soft hug.**

* * *

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

**Today has been a really crazy day. First cause of the airplane, then the going to music stores, then the suit and dress and complements and then it was all ruin by my dear fiancée. **

**I really liked the dress but Dallas is pretty much wasting for the wedding and I couldn't get anything he didn't want, that would be rude. Anyways, now I find Austin in my room. Like really, what's going on? **

**"What are you doing here Austin?" I asked him in a whisper.**

**"I want to know why you're mad at me. Did I do something wrong?" He asked seriously.**

**"I'm not mad at you. Im Just tired. " I said honestly. I'm not mad at Austin, just a bit embrass.**

**"Alls."**

**"I'm okay Austin, really."**

**He sighed.**

**"Okay. I better head back to bed then." Austin said yawning.**

**"Goodnight Austin." I said opening my arms, waiting for a Hug.**

**Suddenly he gave me this soft warm hug. Man, he made me feel safe. As soon as the hug was over we looked at each other. He still got those heart melting brown eyes. **

**We didn't move a inch. We just stare at each other without saying a word. **

**Soon we both started leaning in slowly and boom! ... It happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So I gotten many reviews from last chapter and yeah huge cliffhanger lol Anyways I wanted to thank you. You guys totally are the best :) Also I wanted to say that I got instagram! A fanpage one which is raura_fanpage &amp; my personal is lovelymel_16 You guys can contact me however you like. So now I'm gonna shut up &amp; let you enjoy the story :D **

* * *

**We kissed. We kissed! Our lips moved slowly and passionate. It seem like a love story but I had to stop it. Ally, you're getting marry in 3 days!**

**I pulled away &amp; without thinking about it, I slapped Austin.**

**"Ouch!" He said not so loud, touching his cheek. I felt so bad but I couldn't do this to Dallas. **

**"I'm sorry but you have to go Dustin-Ah I mean Austin." I said nervously, not even looking at him.**

**I could feel the stare he was giving me but I still wasn't looking at him. **

**"Ally."**

**"No Austin, leave! I don't want to commit a mistake! It's 3 days before my wedding. We can't do this especially not to Dallas."**

**"Ally you can't marry someone you're not in love with." He said which caused me to look up. I looked at him And saw the same hopeful eyes he gave me years ago.**

**"I do love him Austin. Now go." I said remembering that I said the same thing to Austin before which caused our break-up.**

**"Okay. Ill get out of your way. But." He started saying. But what?**

**"Look at me in the eyes &amp; tell me you don't love me. Then I won't do anything to bother you and we can be friend. And before anything, just know that I'm a man of my words. When we broke up I told you the same thing &amp; in the end, I did what I said. Don't regret this chance agains Alls." Oh God. **

**I tried my best to look at him but I couldn't. I can't lie to him! I'm in love with him!**

**I looked at him &amp; tried imagining Dallas to see if that would help.**

**"I don't love you. Now leave me alone." I said looking at him, still imagining Dallas. So far it was working.**

**Austin had a serious face on but it seem like he was heartbroken. Well that makes two of us.**

**"Alright then." He said walking to the door. Suddenly he turned around &amp; looked at me. **

**"Hope you don't mind but I'm gonna ask Melanie to go out. You don't mind right?" He asked smirking.**

**Oh hell no!**

**I fake smiled.**

**"Of course not. Go out &amp; hopefully it works out." I said holding in my anger &amp; sadness.**

**"It will." He said before going outside &amp; closing the door. **

**I laid down in my bed, covering myself with the sheets, slowly tears started coming down my cheek. I lost Austin. **

* * *

_With Austin _

**I closed the door from Ally's bed &amp; just standed there with a broken heart. Who was I fooling? Ally was getting Marry with my Bestfriend in three days &amp; I kissed her, hoping she still felt something. But I was wrong. **

**"I don't love you. Now leave me Alone." Those words kept repeating in my head with that serious face she said it with.**

**Suddenly tears started coming down from my cheek... I lost Ally a long time ago. I lost my Alls.**

**"Oh Dallas babe. Harder!" The fuck? **

**Without thinking twice I started hitting the door three times hard. I heard Cassidy scream. Oh so it's Cassidy. Bullshit. **

**"What the fuck?" I heard Dallas say as I started hearing footsteps. I quickly ran to my room &amp; locked the door. Fuck... My... Life.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**It's 7am and I'm here trying to eat my pancakes. Yeah I know, it's so early but I can't sleep and I don't even wanna eat even if its pancake, my favorite food.**

**"Aren't you gonna eat your pancakes Austin? I baked them especially for you son cause I know how much you love it." Maria said with a kind smile.**

**"I'm not that hungry Maria but for you ill try eating it." I said causing her to laugh.**

**"Alright son." Man, she was so sweet and nice. I love how she's always calling me son. **

**"Huh? I wonder where my daughter is? She should be here now." **

**Dallas &amp; Cassidy walked in. **

**Speaking of the devil.**

**"Good morning mommy. Um ." She said putting her hair in a bun and walking towards her mom while DallASS sat next to me.**

**"Hey man. Whatcha doing up so early?" He said taking a bite of a apple. **

**"Whatever." I said not caring and eating my pancakes.**

**I could see that he wanted to say something but then he split out his apple to the floor.**

**"What the fuck is this Maria?! Don't you know how to plant!" He yelled at Maria.**

**Maria got down and cleaned the mess then getting up.**

**"Im Sorry Sir. Ill make sure it's better next time." She said scared while Cassidy left the room not caring.**

**"Ugh you're such a stupid bitch. I pay you to have everything ready for me not to have it a piece a crap. You're so stupid!" He said raising his hand. **

**Maria closed her eyes with fear.**

**Dallas was about to hit her when I got I front of her and pushed Dallas. **

**"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled with a angry face**

**"Punishing her for being a bitch. Now get out of the way!" He yelled back.**

**"No! Please help me." Maria said hiding behind me. **

**"He's not gonna do anything to you Maria. Man, she's 50. Would you like it If someone hit your mother?" I said with a serious face on.**

**Dallas face went from anger to something more peaceful.**

**"No." He simply said.**

**"Then never hit a woman. They don't deserve it. They deserve being treated as queens."**

**I quickly looked by the door &amp; see Ally looking at us. I turned back to Dallas.**

**He quickly got another apple &amp;left thru the back door leaving without saying another word. **

**"Oh Austin. Thank you! Thank you." Maria thanked me hugging me. **

**I smiled.**

**"Dont let him put another finger on you and if he does, Tell me." I seriously told her. **

**She nodded.**

**I smiled and looked at Ally again And she was just standing there giving a smile. I looked at Maria and sigh.**

**"Well I got a date with Melanie. See you later Maria." I said then leaving also thru the back doors. **

* * *

_Page Break_

_Ally's P.O.V_

**Where is he? He's been out since 7:30am And its 8:30P.M ! Not that I'm counting but it's been 18 hours! Plus, today is Maria and Cassidy day off and Dallas not here yet so I'm all alone.**

**"Oh God Melanie's Awesome." I heard Austin say as he walked inside the door. I glare at him which made him look at me confused.**

**"What?"**

**"Austin it's really late. Why are you coming at this time?"**

**"Woah woah. Ally I'm old enough to take care of me and you're not my girlfriend to be on my ass so excuse me." He said walking away.**

**"Hey don't forget tomorrow my wedding dinner. Hope you wrote your speech." I said a bit upset.**

**"Whatever." He said still walking away and not even turning around.**

**Jerk Ass Austin is back &amp; because of me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo! Just Wanted to say that you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, I honestly appreciate them so thank you. Enjoy the story :]**

* * *

_Page Break_

_Austin's P.O.V_

**It's 8pm, time for the wedding dinner for Dallas &amp;... Ally. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a regular blue suit with a white collar shirt and my black sneakers and with my messy hair. What? The dinner is nothing too fancy and I feel way more comfortable like this.**

**I went over my phone &amp; checked it.**

**One new message from Melanie.**

**"Hey Austin, it's Melanie. Hope you're ready for the dinner. I'm at the restaurant already with some other friends. Will you be going to the restaurant with Dallas &amp; Ally or alone?" **

**I sighed &amp; started typing.**

**"Alone." I pressed send, looked at myself one more time &amp; left. Time to fake everything.**

* * *

_Page Break_

_Dallas' P.O.V (Finally Right?! Lol) _

**"I'm gonna miss you babe." Cassidy said giving me a kiss after fixing my tie. **

**"Are you sure its me or my money?"I said hugging her &amp; squeezing her ass a bit. **

**She giggled then started kissing me passionately pushing me to the wall. Man, she was always rough but that's the way I like it.**

**To be honest, our little relationship didn't start until like I hired her. About 3 weeks after.**

**Of course I was dating Ally at the time, but Cassidy was so much sexier then Ally. She would Always be wearing her maid dress really short, showing off her legs &amp; I would always see her making my bed and I think it should be legal to have on a short dress and being bend to make a bed. You can see everything! Anyways, one day I was home alone since Ally had college and Maria was out buying. I felt alone. My dad got arrested for beating up my mom till death &amp; Ally was always with her studies. It was just me and Cassidy alone at home. I was passing by her room when I noticed her door was open. I happened to look &amp; she was taking off her uniform. I got tempted and that day we did it.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love Ally but Cassidy is like my love slave since Ally doesn't wanna do it with me so I'm just using her. And she knows it but she doesn't care as long as she gets paid.**

**"You better go before your dear virgin girlfriend saids something. Oh and check out that Austin guy, he's been really close to Allys lately well not yesterday but every other day yes. Maybe they have an affair." She sat on my bed. Austin &amp; Ally?**

**"Austin's my Bestfriend and I trust Ally." **

**"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes &amp; leaving. Austin &amp; Ally? A affair?**

* * *

_Page Break_

_Melanie's P.O.V_

**Okay Austin is amazing And all but hes a but mysterious. Like Yesterday on our date, he kept calling me Alls. It must have been by accident right? Whatever thou, after the way i surprised him yesterday, hopefully what we planned doesn't get ruin. Anyways, today's my Best friend's wedding dinner and everything has to be perfect. Right now I'm at the restaurant waiting for Austin. I'm wearing a blue strapless dress with blue high heels and with my hair down.**

**"Woah." **

**I turn around and see Austin. I start smiling and walk over to him, giving him a gentle hug.**

**"Hey."**

**He looks at me and smiles. Oh God that smile always makes me melt.**

**"Woah Mel, you look pretty."**

**I start blushing. Ugh why do I always blush when I'm around him!**

**"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said. He gave me a wink and grabbed my left hand. Oh yeah did I forget to mention, I'm his girlfriend.**

**"Hey everyone!" Someone shouted loudly. We all looked over to see Dallas. He must have saw us since he walked over.**

**"Hey guys! Que lo que?" **

**He seemed drunk but I knew Dallas too well. He was just happy. I looked over at Austin who seem mad at Dallas. Did these two fight?**

**"Hey." We both said before Austin let go of my hand looking at something behind Dallas. **

**I was confused at first and looked where he was looking and saw Ally. She was wearing the same exact dress as me except she had black heels &amp; her hair was in a messy bun which suit the dress perfectly. **

**"Hey guys. I see you two are dating huh?" She saids in a low voice. I quickly grabbed onto Austin arm and smiled.**

**"Yup. Right Austin?" I look over at him but he couldn't stop looking at Ally. **

**"Austin!" I said a bit loudly. Everyone looked at us &amp; he snapped out of it.**

**"Huh?" He said looking at me confused.**

**I glared.**

**"Ally asked us if we're going out. Aren't you gonna respond?"**

**"Didn't you already respond." He snapped at me before walking away. What the hell is wrong with everyone.**

* * *

_Page Break_

**It's been an hour and I still haven't found Austin. Like seriously, what's his problem? **

**I looked to My left and saw Dallas sitting alone drinking. I walked over to him and sat down.**

**"Hey, have you seen Austin?" **

**"Nah. Have you seen my Ally poo? She was right here but she said she had to go to the bathroom and she's still not back yet." He said taking a sip of his wine.**

**"Don't worry. Ill find her and hopefully I can find Austin too." I said getting up heading to the bathroom. I went Inside but no one was there. Suddenly I started hearing noises from the balcony. It sounds like Allys voice. I slowly follow the voices and get to the balcony. The entrance had some clear red curtains but I could see Allys dress perfectly. She must be there but with who?**

**I heard her say some words and suddenly there was a pause. Should I go in? What if something is happening to her? **

**I didn't think twice &amp; went and saw... Oh My God!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola my babes! So I'm gonna start warning you guys that this chapter will leave most of you in shock, etc so I'm gonna shut up but before I do, I'm gonna do a challenge so 10+ reviews and I will post the next chapter ASAP so Don't forget to review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_20 Minutes Earlier_

_Ally's P.O.V_

**I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting fucking married tomorrow! **

**"The dinner has been amazing right?" Dallas said smiling, holding my hands. I quickly pulled my hands away and got up, laughing nervously.**

**"Uh I gotta go use the bathroom. Be right back!" I said heading to the bathroom. I hate ditching Dallas but I just can't be near him. I feel uncomfortable for some reason. As I was about to go in I hear a voice. It was Austin's voice.**

**"If only she knew." He said then looking down at the garden. Woah, this restaurant has everything.**

**"Austin." I said softly touching his back which made him turn around quickly. He seem shocked and scared at the same time.**

**"Did you hear anything I was saying?" He asks nervously.**

**"Only the if only she knew part." I said honestly. **

**"Okay good." He paused.**

**"What are you doing here Ally?"**

**"I was heading to the bathroom and then I hear a voice and followed it."**

**Austin chuckled.**

**"What if it was killer who was talking? Would you still come Alls?" **

**I started laughing now standing next to him.**

**"You know how curious I am."**

**"Yeah. I remember that time when I tried throwing you a birthday party but somehow you found out by being a curious little cat." He said laughing which caused me to smile.**

**"Yeah I remember. Man, Those were the days."**

**Suddenly I look at Austin and he frowns.**

**"Yeah. When we were dating."**

**I started frowning too.**

**"I'm sorry about what happened in the past. It was all my fault! I ruined what we had!" I looked down at the garden not wanting to cry at all.**

**"Alls."**

**I turned and looked at Austin.**

**"I don't want to make you feel bad but... You know how hard it was seeing you date another guy in my face." He paused.**

**"I thought you didn't love me anymore especially after saying it in my face. So I started drinking and became the bad boy at school... Then suddenly I find out you broke up the guy but I didn't care at that point. I just didn't want to love because I didn't want to get hurt." **

**Tears started coming out of my eyes. I didn't know about this at all.**

**"One day I was home with this girl. I must have drank a lot and the next day I find out we had sex and that I got her pregnant and that's where I decided to just stick with her since she was the mother of my baby. Then you came to my house one day and found us having sex which we were t doing. She drunk me and that day I found out the truth about the drug and not being a father. The first thing that came to my mind was you so I went to your house but you wouldn't there anymore. I found out you left and no one knew where. I was depress but I manage to stay in shape and continue life still having you in my mind. Now that I see you, I feel like I have you back in my life but Alls, you're getting married. You're marrying my Bestfriend tomorrow!" He said with tears dropping from his cheek. **

* * *

_Austin's P.O.V._

**I was crying. I was actually crying. I looked at Ally and she also had tears in her eyes. **

**"You're marrying my Bestfriend tomorrow Alls." I said again slowly looking at the ground, not wanting to look at her in the face.**

**"I won't if you give me a reason not too." She said slowly. **

**I slowly looked up and saw a small smile on her face. **

**"Give me a reason not to get marry Austin." She said.**

**Everything got silent as I got closer to her. We were both looking at each other. **

**"I love you Ally Dawson." I said in my mind before doing the biggest thing ever to do with your ex. **

**I kissed her.**

**And it wasn't any kiss... No. This one was special. I actually felt sparks! **

**"Oh my God!" I heard a voice say from behind us. I look toward that direction and see Melanie standing there, shocked.**

**"Mel. It isn't what it looks like." I said walking closer to her.**

**"WHAT THAT MY BOYFRIEND AND BESTFRIEND BETRAYED Me! it's exactly how it looks like. Ally you're getting married tomorrow and you have the nerves to be with my boyfriend!" She snapped.**

**"No Mel. We're-"**

**"I can't believe this." Melanie said sobbing a bit.**

**I tried my best to hug her but she pushed me away.**

**"Don't touch me! You're a liar! I can't believe I was with a guy like you! And after all I have done to help." She looked down and then up again.**

**"Just bye. I can't with this. I have to go." She said then running out. Poor Melanie.**

**"I feel so bad for Mel." Ally said hugging me. I hugged her back, trying to comfort her.**

**"Yeah me too."**

**"Come on. We gotta go so I can cancel the wedding." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and then we both started walking inside. Although I was happy Ally was canceling her wedding, I had a bit inside of me.**

* * *

_Flashback #1_

**I was wearing a red plain shirt which showed my muscles causing every girl to drool, with these black jeans &amp; my sneakers.**

**"Can you believe that we're graduating today?" 18 year old Dallas said as was smiling taking pictures with me. He started School this last year and we been so close. He's my Bestfriend but more like my brother. He helped me out so much especially after that Ally situation.**

**"I know man. Soon well be two famous guys. You an amazing business man and me a awesome singer." I said daydreaming on the future.**

**He started chuckling.**

**"And don't forget, best man for each others wedding." **

**"Never. A promise is a promise." I said giving my biggest smile ever.**

* * *

_Flashback #2_

**The way she smiled, the way she laughed, she was sweet and kind and let's not forget Beautiful but she wasn't Ally. **

**"Hey you okay there?" Melanie said reaching over to my hand and holding it while giving me a angelic smile. She made me feel so safe and loved but I just couldn't get Ally out of my mind.**

**"Yeah, just thinking. Um Mel." I started holding onto her hand. **

**"You're awesome and everything but I-" she cut me off.**

**"I'm so sorry for interrupting but I wanted to give you something." She said smiling handing me a paper. **

**I gave Melanie a confused look and then I started opening the paper and started reading it.**

**"Hello Mr. Moon, It's Jimmy Starrs. I was inform by Melanie that you're a singer and well She send me a CD and I totally love it. I would like to meet up with you, as soon as possible so hopefully on Friday by 8pm to sign a record deal. Ill be seeing you soon Austin, congratulation. "**

**Oh My Moon!**

**I started hearing melanie giggling so I looked up shocked.**

**"Surprise." She said giggling. I smiled and gave her a tight hug.**

**"You're the best girlfriend ever." Did I forget to mention that we were dating?**

**She laughed.**

**"Hey, thanks."**

**" wait the appointment is after Dallas and Ally'a wedding. Will we be able to make it?" **

**"Yeah... Wait... We?" Melanie asked confused.**

**"Yea. I want my girlfriend to come to Miami with me and if it works out, maybe even live with me there." I said smiling big. She had a shocked look. Maybe I'm rushing into things too quickly. I was about to back down when I felt a couple of lips with mines. Yup, we kissed. **

**After a few seconds of kissing, she pulled away giving me a smile and wrapping her arms around my neck. Mel was my height so I didn't have to look down, just face to face. **

**"I would take that as a yes." I said smirking at her. **

**She smiled And gave me a quick peck on the lips.**

**"Yes." **

* * *

**"Hey babe. Hey man." Dallas said putting his arm around Allys waist giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting a fake smile from Ally.**

**"Uh actually, I have to tell you something important Da-" Ally was cut off by Dallas. **

**"Before you do, it's time for my speech, the best man speech and maid of honor but since Mel wasn't feeling good, she left early so its up to me and Austin. Excuse me." He said walking up the stage, grabbing the mic.**

**"Hey everybody. How y'all doing?!"**

**The guest started cheering.**

**"It's the groom talking and tomorrow's my wedding! Now I would like to say some words to my fiancée, my beautiful Ally Dawson." He announced pointing at her. I gave her a quick look and saw her smiling a bit. **

**"Ally, I want you to know how much I love you with all my heart and that you completely changed my life for best. After what happened to my mother, I thought I would die alone, with no one, with no parents, and with no life. But then I met you, an angel and I thank you so much. I'm happy that I get to call you mine for the rest of my life. I love you Ally Dawson."**

**I looked around And everyone had tears in their eyes, smiling by Dallas words. Dallas went up to Ally and hugged her. Ally hugged him back also with tears in her eyes, just like me. **

**Dallas words were so powerful that even I hugged him. **

**"I love you man, you're my Bestfriend and been there for me always. Thanks man." He said hugged back and then giving me the mic.**

**"Good luck up there." He said as I walked up on stage, looking at everyone.**

**"Hey, I'm Austin Moon. And not only am I Dallas best man... I'm his Bestfriend. He's my Bestfriend. We met during Senior year and we were always so close and now I'm here for his wedding and I decided to do something for his best." I took a little sighed, then looking at Dallas and Ally who looked at me confused especially Ally.**

**"I'm sorry Dallas."**

**Everyone was silent. Just looking at me. I felt like I was in a movie, where everything goes slow motion.**

**"I wish you and Ally a great wedding because... Because I'm not going. I'm sorry." I said walking away leaving Dallas, the guests, and Ally in shock.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello señoritas and señoritos! New episode yayy! I'm almost done with this story so I hope you guys loved it and I don't know but I would like to write a sequel. What do you guys think I should do? Please review and favorite and enjoy :) **

* * *

**I was in the guest room, packing all my things. My flight leaves tomorrow at 10am, the same time as Dallas &amp; Allys wedding and I just couldn't stay over one more night. I was going to spend the night at a hotel and tomorrow, I'm off to Miami.**

**"Austin. Austin please let me in." I heard a soft voice say. I knew who it was but I just couldn't deal with that person right now.**

**"Austin please. I know you're in there. Please let me in." She said again. I sighed and walked over tote door, opening it wide and continue packing.**

**She sighed,walking over to me.**

**"What the hell are you doing? I thought we were cutting this wedding off? I thought I wasn't gonna get marry tomorrow. I thoug-" before she could finish, I looked at her. Face to face. **

**"You're marrying my bestfriend Ally. Plus, I have a career I have to work on. I don't have time for fucking love!" I snapped at her. I could see some tears dropping her cheek. Before I could say anything else...Slap! **

**"You're still that asshole Austin. I can't believe I almost fell for your game! You know what, thank you for not going tomorrow cause I don't wanna see you at MY WEDDING at all. Fuck you Austin Monica Moon!" She snapped back, giving another hard slap now on my left cheek and leaving my room. Ow!**

**I could feel some tears wanting to burst out like a river but there was nothing I could do. I had guilt written on my forehead. I prefer avoiding the wedding before committing a mistake in stopping it. That was something, I would never do. **

**I finally finished packing. Grabbing my suitcase and jacket. I gave one last look at the guest room and a small sigh before leaving to a hotel, waiting for my life to change for the best.**

* * *

_Dallas' P.O.V_

**I was shocked at what Austin said but I just couldn't do anything to stop him. I tried going into his room to talk... It didn't work. Then I tried texting him... That didn't work. I even send Ally to talk to him, instead I meet up with a crying Ally who just wanted to head to her room. Well what can I do? I have no man of honor for my wedding. I'm kind of sad but Like I said, me &amp; Austin are mature adults and we aren't gonna fight just cause he wants to go... Unless I convince him to stay. **

**"Hey baby." I heard a voice say behind before feeling some lips with mines. **

**"Hey Cass. I need a favor." I said breaking from the kiss &amp; giving her a smirk. She put one hand on her hip and gave me a confused look.**

**"What favor? And what will I win if I do?" She questioned me.**

**I smirked again.**

**"Austin doesn't want to be my best man for some reason. I need someone to give him a bit of convincing." I told her, wrapping my arms around her small waist. **

**"What are you trying to say?" She questioned.**

**"I need you to have a bit of fun with Austin so he can stay cause so far, I know he's still leaving." I told her kissing her neck making her moan a bit.**

**She looked at me face to face and gave me a little smirk.**

**"How much will I win?" She asked.**

**"Just say that you wouldn't need me for money while I'm on my honeymoon." I said causing her to smirk &amp; nod. Austin, you're coming to wedding man, if you like it or not.**

* * *

_Page break_

_Austin's P.O.V_

**Finally I'm done packing. I laid my suitcase on top of the bed and took out my phone. Luckily I still my last taxi driver number when I first came. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Beeepp... Beeeepp...**

**As I waited, I heard the door opened. **

**"Leave me alone Dallas. I'm not staying." I said still waiting for someone to pick up.**

**Suddenly My phone was taken away. **

**"Hey!" I said turning around.**

**"Cassidy?" She was wearing a very small hot pink dress with some high heels. Honestly, she looked hot but she was too revealing.**

**"Hey Austin." She smirked, wrapping her arms around my neck.**

**"Uh-uh what a-are you doing?" **

**"I heard you're leaving and I wanted to give you a go away present." She said tracing her finger down to my chest.**

**"You're pretty build aren't you Austin." She winked at me causing me to feel a bit weak on my knees. I don't like Cassidy but the feeling about having a girl that close, made me weak.**

**"I work out a bit." I said getting away from her and looking out the window. As I looked out I saw Dallas with ...Ally. They were talking.**

**"He's marrying her tomorrow Austin. Just forget about her." Cassidy said as she put her head on my shoulder. I was still looking outside, seeing what my Ally was doing. They were just talking when I see Ally kissing Dallas. That broke my heart into a million pieces, but what can I do? She wasn't mine in the first place.**

**"Just forget about her." Cassidy whispered in my ear.**

**As I turned around, looking at her and blam! I grabbed her and started kissing her. It wasn't as soft and passionate as the kiss Ally and I shared. But it was something.**

**Cassidy roughly pushed me on the bed and sat on top of me, taking out my shirt revealing my six packs. **

**"Fuck Dallas. I want you baby." She whispered softly as she started kissing me around and then sucking on my neck causing me to moan a bit**

**Next thing I knew, I was on top of her. Taking out her short dress and revealing her little skinny body. I then started kissing her on the neck causing her to moan.**

**"Oh yeah baby." She said Unbuttoning my pants while I was still kissing her. **

**Man, What will ally say if she ever saw this?( Austin get a grip on yourself! You're not Allys! )But that doesn't mean I have to be a player! (Dallas is so what! Just have fun with Cassidy and then tomorrow leave to your important meeting. Fuck Ally and lose your virginity already) fuck you mind. You rent telling me what to do.**

**After that weird talk with my mind, I slowly pulled away, sitting down on my bed and looking at the ground.**

**"We shouldn't be doing this Cassidy." I said then getting up.**

**"Bye." I simply said, taking my luggage and leaving the room.**

* * *

_Allys P.O.V_

**I started looking at the sky, the dark blue sky. I could see some stars and there was a bit of wind. After talking to Austin, I directly came here. It's my place to think. Should I get marry tomorrow? **

**Marriage Is something you do when two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. I love Dallas but... It isn't the same love I have for Austin. How could I get marry if I'm thinking about another guy?**

**"Ally?" I heard a voice say. I was hoping it was Austin but I knew it wasn't his voice. I turned around and see my fiancée, Dallas.**

**"Hey." I faked a smile as he stood next to me also looking at the sky.**

**"The sky is dark." **

**I nodded. **

**"Yeah. I'm guessing today isn't a good day." I said remembering all that has happened.**

**Dallas then looked at me with these peaceful eyes I never seen before.**

**"I know my Bestfriend won't be able to go my wedding but I don't care about that. I don't care if my own friends don't come to my wedding, all I care about is you. As long as I have you for the rest of my live." He paused then grabbing my left hand, making me straight at him. **

**"I'm happy with life. I just need you Ally. You're my drug and addiction." He said smiling causing some tears fall from my eye.**

**He really cares about you Ally. Forget about Austin! He was nothing but your past. Dallas' your future. **

**"I love you Dallas." I said then planting my lips on him. **

**The kiss was rough. Not as soft and passionate as the last kiss Austin and me had. But it was something.. Right?**

**I slowly pulled away &amp; gave him a small smile. He had a guilty, sad face but he shook it off and he gave me a small smile as well.**

**"We'll I better go sleep. Tomorrows a busy day." I said as he walked with me. When we got to the living room, we saw Austin with his suitcase. It seem like he was ready to leave.**

**"Bye man." I heard Dallas say as he wrapped his left arm around my waist.**

**Austin turned around &amp; gave us a fake smile.**

**"I'm sorry about this guys. I-I. Bye." He said then giving a small look I knew**

** I wanted to cry but no. Why have another tear fall for him? **

**He waved bye &amp; left. Wow he actually left.**

**"Goodnight Alls." Dallas said giving me a kiss on the cheek then leaving. **

**I'm getting marry tomorrow. Yay?**


End file.
